How to: bake a pie with an archangel
by Marywitsechunter
Summary: We all know Dean loves pie, and Sam loves Dean. He wants to bake his brother a pie and asks Castiel for help, but he brings someone totally unexpected in.


"Cas, could you help me for a sec?" Sam asked the angel. Castiel turned towards Sam and merely looked. Sam always got a bit uncomfortable because of the gazes from Castiel, with his bright blue eyes. His brother Dean surely seemed not uncomfortable at all with them, Sam even was suspicious they were using telepathy. Sometimes they stared at each other like they were in love, but they didn't seem to notice themselves.

"You know Dean's birthday is tomorrow, right? I want to you know, make him a pie as gift, but I don't know how to bake one. Could you help me?"

Castiel just blinked and stared at Sam like he was a silly goose. He did not understand why Sam wanted to bake a pie, of course Dean loved them but it was easier to buy one at the store. Maybe he did not have the money.

"Have you done your research yet? I believe that is your expertise." answered Cas. Sam sighed, that he had not thought about that! He pulled his laptop out of his bag and waited until internet connection had been made. Then, he launched Google and typed 'how to bake a pie'. 23.800.000 results, shouldn't be too hard to find a simple recipe. Sam opened the first website and read the introduction:

"_Ever crave a good old-fashioned__pie__like your__grandma__used to make, but think it's too much of a task to bake a real home-made__pie__from scratch, crust and all? With these easy steps, you could become the next__pie__baking contest winner at the county fair. The end result is so tasty and delicious that you won't be able to believe you made it all by yourself. Add some__ice cream__on top when serving for an even more delicious taste. Yum!"_

He never had a pie made by his grandma, but it sure looked good from the pictures. He scrolled down and immediately, he got discouraged. The ingredients names were familiar but why would you put nutmeg in a pie? And the apple was way too healthy for Dean.

He heard the rustle of wings behind him and saw a flash of beige trench coat.

"Cas, you've got to help me out! This is rocket science to me!" and he shoved his laptop towards Cas.

"I am very sorry Sam, but I do not know either how to bake a pie. But I might know someone who can help you, if you are interested."

"Depends on who it is.'' Sam thought of some world famous baker, like the Italian one from the cake show on TV. But Cas closed his eyes and started to chant in Enochian. Sam heard another soft sound and looked around to see who made that. He had expected anyone, except Gabriel the archangel.

"Hey there kiddo! Why did you call Cas? Are the Winchester-boys screwing up the world again?" he said jolly and he slapped Cas on the shoulder, who winced a little.

"Eh, hi Gabriel. I want to bake a pie for Dean's birthday but I don't know how. I asked Cas for help and apparently you're a baker?" Gabriel blinked, looked at Castiel who was deadly serious, and burst out in laughing.

"Woah, no apocalypse apparently! Why don't you buy one? 'D save you loads of work, time and flour fights!" Sam gave him the bitchface and he stopped laughing.

"Fine. We'll bake the most delicious pie I know: Mississippi Mud pie. Bet your brother likes chocolate, hm?"

"I'll leave you two here, I've got work to do." Cas interrupted. He was gone in a second. Gabriel slided towards Sam and whispered in his ear.

"I bet that work includes nudity, blankets and Dean."

Sam turned his head in shock, but he wished he didn't. Gabriel was so close that their noses almost touched each other. Gabriel smiled flirty and snapped his fingers. The tiny kitchen in the motel was suddenly stocked with flour, butter, eggs, vanilla and loads of other stuff.

"So, let's get started! First we heat up the oven," he snapped his fingers and the oven started to warm up, "then we crunch the cookies!"

Sam grabbed a towel and a rolling pin and started to open up the package of Oreos. But Gabriel took the cookies out of his hand, put them on the floor and started jumping.

"Gabriel, what are you doing for God's sake!?" Sam said loudly. Gabriel just winked and pulled Sam closer. Sam wasn't sure if he meant too, but they were invading each other's personal space a lot. Gabriel smelled the scent of Sam's freshly washed hair and his aftershave, but more he felt the burning energy glowing off his body. He wanted to say something but couldn't, smashed by Sam's strength of soul. He quickly let go of Sam's shirt and started jumping again. Sam shook his head and waited for him to finish.

''Crushed cookies, check! Now we mix it with the melted butter and pour it in the baking pan." Gabriel snapped his fingers again and the cookie-buttermix was all set and baking in the oven.

"Now, the fun part." He smiled mischievous, almost villainous which scared Sam. He did realise at that moment he was baking a pie with a fucking archangel, and what mostly amazed him was that Gabriel actually took time to set up the dough and bake the pie. He always thought of the angel as an impatient little brat, but there was more to him, it was like a mask. He saw the flour in the corner and very silently walked up to Gabriel, who was busy with melting the chocolate. He ripped open the bag quickly and held it above the angels head. They were surrounded by a cloud of white and when Gabriel turned towards Sam, he looked like a ghost. His face was deadly serious. Sam was directly sorry for what he did, afraid the angel might rip him in pieces. He didn't know why he did this stupid thing, messing with an archangel, who didn't seem too fond of him and Dean. But before he could back of, Gabriel started laughing. It was a real laugh, not made, and it run down Sam's spine and warmed his whole body. Before he could even grin, he was covered in cocoa powder. He looked at himself, totally brown, and laughed too.

"You look like a freak show man!" said Gabriel and he wiped off the flour on his shoulders.

"You should see yourself, all white like a true angel!" answered Sam straight away. He took an egg and cracked it open above Gabriels head.

"Aww Sammy, that is not fair at all! You're way too tall for me!" he moaned and his brown eyes reminded Sam of a little Labrador puppy. Takes one to know one, he thought. He laughed again and dusted Gabriel once more in flour. This time, the flour spread through the whole kitchen and he couldn't see a thing. The more he was surprised that suddenly, there were two arms around his neck and lips on his. He was so overwhelmed that he did not know what to do and just stand there.

"It's no fun like this, Sam." he heard the angel whispering against his lips, and a hand stroked a lock of hair behind his ear.

Gabriel was just waiting for a respond from Sam. He just looked into the hunter's eyes, green with tiny golden speckles. Then, he felt Sam lifting him up, kissing him back. The cake was forgotten, but they both never cared anymore. They could buy one for Dean, this was better.


End file.
